What I'm Looking For
by TheWalkingWiki
Summary: Around, up and down, life locked in a world submerged in constant motion and solid stone chained to soul; romance story between Laxus Dreyar and Cana Alberona. [Contains various elements, rated T for the moment; may variate at some point.]


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Fairy Tail, just this story. Also, would like to mention how much I am enjoying putting up effort into this project, as I think the potential it has is great._

Around, up and down, locked in a world submerged in constant motion and solid stone chained to soul. Felt like traveling across a golden charriot but never reaching home; dreams were lost like a distant thunder, hope frost like a prayer unheard... Things weren't perfect in such a less than perfect world; "**_What I'm lookin' for..._**" Uttered Laxus Dreyar; lonesome panorama visualized, night seemed to hound the Fairy Tail guild. Next to the bar counter, vigorous facade rested upon a wooden stool as gaze stabbed a glass of tonic and gin, beverage apparently started but unfinished. Loneliness seemed like a loyal companion while drinking alone.

Faint glow of a candle illuminating the scene, sigh escapted subtle lips; with glass tightly gripped, the sad yet sweet taste of alcohol was savored in a quick gulp. Tiredness provoked heaviness on eyelids, heaviness the male fought; what kind of goal was he following? Was he actually willing to become the next Fairy Tail master? Cloud seemed to invade thoughts each time Laxus pondered about such alternatives. Seconds, minutes, perhaps even hours... Time seemed to fade inside the silent room, making audible the ancient sound of a clock located on the background. With it, memories resconstructed the sound of an old piano that was no longer there; "**_Ya' would know what to do, hm?_**" Rethorically questioned the blond; "**_Mom..._**"

Cold sweat covered his forehed as limbs under the effect of alcohol attempted to get up; he wanted more, he _needed_ more. Wobbly steps taken, Laxus walked towards a little pantry the guild was in possession of, where various drinks were stored; secret not many knew; "**_Aye... Here ya' are..._**_"_ Stated lips once some good-old whiskey was found; "**_Let's see if we can do somethin' with ya'..._**" Cork removed, muscular body sought comfort sitting on the cracking cold floor; cerulean ocean gazing down, bottle met Laxus' mouth to start drinking again, without hesitation.

La la la, di da da; melody of that old piano rushed thoughts once more as a condensed atmosphere adopted sorroful aspect. In concentration, the blond seemed focused on allowing the refreshing liquor to take over his body, willing to evade himself or simply forget; what was he doing? Question didn't seem to find any answer; "**_Shit..._**" Exhaled Laxus as lock between lips and half-empty bottle was gradually broken. Low sniff emitted, recipient held was dropped; cracking, breaking, spilling its content all over. Hand driven towards scarred features, teardrop drew mournful trail across the mighty dragon's cheek; "**_I can't take it... I dunno what I'm even doin' anymore..._**" Muscular arms wrapping legs in unusual, fragile demanor, forehead was placed between them. Adopting fetal position, Laxus sought comfort, protection no one ever granted him.

"_Turn the wheel and break the chains, put steel to steel and laugh at pain._" Not even his own philosophy seemed to slow down such a momentum of catharsis; "**_La la la, di da da…_**" He lowly chanted through low sobbing. Large facade gradually accommodated on the floor stained by the drink spilled, cerulean orbs were slowly shut; as miscellaneous thoughts rushed the young man's mind, limp limbs were handicapped from further movement. Large sigh exhaled, drowsiness seemed to invade Laxus Dreyar's body who, in eventual reassure, was submerged into deep slumber.

No more disturbances seemed to perturb the lonely Fairy Tail that night.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated; I know the chapter may seem a bit short... But it's only an introduction. Stay tuned for more!_


End file.
